Into the Weirdiest century
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: In the 21st century, Tessa Gray is attending Nate's graduation but during her visit to the toilet, the Dark sisters come to take her to their century. What will happen to this 21st century New York girl? And how will she get home from England!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own IDS.**

Chapter One: Welcome the 18th century

Watching Nate's graduation was a living hell, it was like 3 hours of sitting and watching students at the age of 19 go up and receive a piece of paper before taking pictures and smiling. I tried to smile and act happy like the others around me and my Aunt Harriet but sorry Nate, we may be siblings but sitting here without my book is a true living hell for me.

"Try to bare a bit longer, Tessa." Aunt Harriet whispered to me softly. I sighed brushing away as strand of my dark brown hair as I turned to look back onto stage with my grey eyes, and Nate's class still haven't even been called, I groaned softly so that the other adults could not hear my pain.

Finally after 4 hours and 35 minutes of hell sitting in that chair we all headed into the hall for food, of course it was only natural for me to head to the toilet for a quick check in the mirror, it wasn't normal for me to check how presentable I looked but I was planning on taking a family snap shot with him on my new iphone, I love the 21st century where all the awesome books are. Wow, I really obsess about books a lot.

Looking in the mirror at my reflection, my black dress and white belt with angel wings that went up above my knees looked fine, my hair was okay, I smiled satisfied as my clockwork angel hand along my neck line. It was a family heirloom that I loved dearly passed down since the 18th century and longer, the door opened as two ladies walked in. Both looked unfamiliar to me, one was slender tall while the other was plump and slight short, they both wore dresses that normally would be seen in my history books.

I couldn't help but notice them staring at me with eyes like snakes, grinning triumphant wildly, I made my way to the door in my black ballet flats with ribbons trying hard not to look like I'm trying to get away when suddenly the tall one grabbed my wrist, "Hey, what are you doing?" I struggled to get away but before I knew it they threw me into the wall.

Normally, I would expect to hit the wall right now but I didn't instead when I actually opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't inside the luxury bathroom I was in before but instead. I was stuck in a damp cold cellar that of course dated back to the 18th century; this did not look good at all. I felt the couch beneath me as my two kidnappers could be heard.

"Has her highness awakened yet?" A snarling horrid voice spoke with venom. My eyes turned to at the shorter of the two women who had somehow managed to drag me into a cellar, which looked revolting and was hotter than a sauna.

If I wasn't a proper lady I would be bulging their freaking eyes out right now but then again, they could be smugglers that had some strange magical mojo that actually made me time-travel, cause all I see is 18th century stuff, "Pardon, but I never was asleep to begin with." I corrected them. I might as well be kind and polite before I start going juvenile on them, the perfect sneak attack.

The taller of the two stepped forward and introduced herself as, Mrs. Dark, I prevented myself from snorting and she also called the other woman, the plump and meaner one, Mrs. Black, again I resisted a laughter parade and together they were the, Dark sisters, wow I had a hard time letting this slip easily.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded politely. I continuously told myself not to go juvenile, not yet at least. Both the Dark sisters grinned evilly, a very freaky sight for sore eyes.

"Why, we want your gift." Mrs. Dark spoke.

I cocked my head and dug into my pocket taking out my iphone, "You wanted my iphone? I know it's new and all but you can just buy it at an apple mac store at any mall." I pocketed it back.

"We don't want …whatever you call that thing." Mrs. Black waved her hand and pointed to my iphone sticking out, they don't want my iphone, and then what do they want from me. "We want your ability to change." She finished her sentence.

I huffed and crossed my arms, all this just for me to change, "Alright, bring me something to change into." I held my arm out as the Dark sisters smiled and hand me a ribbon, I put it on my hair, "I was talking about a dress or shirt, and you can't really change into ribbon unless you're talking about accessories. " I tell them as they stare at me with grim faces, not the change they meant? Guess so.

"Don't play around Miss. Gray, you know what we mean." Mrs. Black hissed.

"Well, then get me a dress to change into." I protest back at her but Mrs. Dark whispers something into her sister's ear before looking back at me.

Mrs. Dark took one step closer to me and asked. "What do you know?"

"Um, well that depends on what you're talking about." I simply reply.

"What do you know about you?" She asked again as I began listing down what I knew about me:

"Um, my name's Theresa Gray,

I'm 16 years old,

I have one elder brother Nathaniel Gray and I live with our Aunt Harriet,

I love reading books,

I go to NYCHS, as in New York City High School,

I stay with my Aunt Harriet in a simple house,

The basement was transformed into my room,

I have a miniature library,

We live on my Aunt Harriet's work income,

My Aunt Harriet makes my clothes and dresses from cloth,

I despise Nathaniel's girlfriend,

I'm meant to be at his graduation right now,

My best friends are, Brooke, Lukia and Justin,

I am good at eng–"I was cut off as Mrs. Black practically yelled her lungs out.

"Shut your mouth girl!" She yelled furiously. Somebody is grouchy today.

Mrs. Dark turned to look at me, "Perhaps we have the wrong sibling."

"I'm sure we do." Mrs. Black agreed in a fit. Ungrateful, I'm here telling my life's story and now she interrupts me, how rude and they're British aren't they. "Miranda," A girl walked in, she was older than me but she was quite young, "Send her to the streets." She pointed her gloved finger at me.

Time to go into my juvenile mode, pouncing onto them I yelled and screamed, "Send me back to where I was you kidnappers!" I yelled at them as gripped Miranda's hair which normally would have hurt a lot but it didn't seem to affect her at all, "What are you?" I try to pull her off as Miranda has a tight grip on my left arm, I yelp in pain but I kick at her stomach only to feel a strong pain through my body "Are you a robot, a maid or even both, a robot maid?" I asked. The Dark sisters watched as Miranda drags me away from them but suddenly a large explosion is heard.

I hit the wall painfully as I watch men and woman all wearing pants and gear with swords and weapons came bragging through the door, I watched in amazement as they all corner the Dark sisters who have taken their gloves off to reveal horrid looking hands, they haven't heard of nail treatments or something.

"Miss, are you okay?" A boy with white hair approached me, he held a walking cane with a jade head, cool.

I touched my head to find it bleeding, "Yeah, I'll fine." I tell him. He helps me up and out onto the streets, I was right, this place was the 18th century, "Where am I? I mean which year?" I asked him. My savior looks at me strangely, I gasped as green fog covered the room before I knew it the Dark sisters were gone, at least Mrs. Dark was, Mrs. Black body laid unmoving on the ground.

"Nice job, William." A boy at least older than me but younger than Nate with brown hair and green eyes yelled at a boy slightly younger than him, he had sparkling night blue eyes and black hair, he was good looking if I was actually interested that is.

The boy named William walked away from the boy yelling at him smiled "I wish your sister had said that, Gabriel." Gabriel snarled something but William was headed this way, I blushed a bit and looked away from William. "Can you believe him, Jem?" The white haired boy named Jem shook his head in disapproval.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude and all but I really need to get back to the 21st century." I interrupted their conversation as I waved my hand in their faces, rude but effective.

William looks at me, up and down before asking "Are you from the future?"It was an idiot's question.

"Well no, I fell out of the sky you see, well of course I am!" I snapped at him. Maybe it was rude but I didn't give a care in the world, "So can you get me back home?" I asked them, Jem thought for a moment but William just stared at me, a small smirk on his face "What?" I yelled, normally I would be nice but I was literally angry.

"Do all girls in the 21st century dress like that?" I blushed and turned away, I realized that my dress was much shorter than normal girls in this century with long dresses and all.

Looking a bit flustered I whispered a small "No." This is so embarrassing.

-End Of Chapter One-

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and this is my first, Infernal Devices Series Fanfic :)<br>**


	2. Stop SOPA! Urgent Message!

**Stop SOPA 2014!**

**We need 100,000 signatures. If we don't get enough signatures by March 19, 2014, all fanfics; fan videos and fan art will be deleted!**

**Sign up and sign the petition now or else all our works will be gone.**

**The website link is:**

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Please help now and spread the word!**


End file.
